ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Showmances
Confirmed Relationships/Showmances TDINTM Cycle 1 * Caleb Rowley & Lauren Florio (no longer together) * Grant & Vee Cookie (no longer together) TDINTM Cycle 2 * Jhana Reyes & Kay Vanderson (still together; married) * Katie Lowell & Luther Storm (still together) EWFA Cycle 1 * Oliver Campbell & Sarah-Marie Evans (still together) EWFA Cycle 2 * Leotie Migwans & Jee Su Choi (still together) * Vinny Giacomo & Aspen Guerrero (still together) * Hitomi Fukumi & Adrian Scott (still together) * ''Audra Gale'''' & Iona Brooks (unseen on the show; no longer together)'' EWFA Cycle 3 * Rai Wexby & Ronney Piatkowski (sexual; still together; married) * Kristian Kempe & Alain Delacroix (still together) * ''Finlay Nesbitt'''' & Rodrigo Lopez'' (very brief; unseen on the show; sexual; no longer together) EWFA Cycle 4 * Sol Carmine & Airuska Makkonen (still together) EWFA Cycle 5 & 6 * Cole Hart & Halliesen Rodrigo (unsure) EWFA Cycle 6 * Hades Olympus & Vodka Webb (still together) * Drakko del Xergova & Jeremy Meeks (mutual attraction; sexual tension) Unrequited Love TDINTM Cycle 2 * Taylor Sanderson had an unrequited love for Francis Arayan. (The two both seemed equally attracted to each other, but Francis was eliminated before anything could develop) * Taylor Thompson had an unrequited love for Kay Vanderson. (Taylor T. misunderstood Kay's name and thought he said he was gay, which insulted Kay and ended any chance of a showmance) EWFA Cycle 1 * [[Terry Molokai|'Terry Molokai']] had an unrequited love for Anne McRay. (McRay did not feel the same way, but was flattered) * [[Tatiana Cherenchikov|'Tatiana Cherenchikov']] had an obsessive unrequited love for Terry Molokai. (Terry constantly denied Tatiana numerous times, but she was still delusionally persistent) * [[Ceres Martinez|'Ceres Martinez']] had an unrequited love for both Michelle Zi Lin & Champagne DuBois. (Both immediately denied him, especially Michelle who is a lesbian) EWFA Cycle 3 * [[Cameron Willis|'Cameron Willis']] had a heavily aggressive unrequited love for Finlay Nesbitt. (Finlay immediately denied Cameron based on her age, but Cameron stayed obsessively persistent; the two eventually became friends) * Pierre Gasimba had an unrequited love for Florence Nijin. (Florence immediately denied Pierre, as she refused to have a showmance during the competition and found Pierre pathetic for trying) * [[Walter Augustine|'Walter Augustine']] had an unrequited love for Audici King. (Though eventually she found him attractive, Audici denied Walter mainly out of hope to stay friends) EWFA Cycle 4 * Fabio Azevedo had a very, very aggressive unrequited love for Trang Hung Nijin. (Fabio was originally the aggressor but Trang Hung eventually went along with the fake showmance and flirted with him often as strategy but eventually felt guilty. It was later revealed that Fabio knew Trang was straight all along and only pursued the showmance for the makeout sessions, nothing more) * Chaniya Nfubea had an unrequited love for Nanicia Iakovou. (Chaniya mainly was attracted to Nanicia for her boobs, but beyond that, the two are extremely close best friends. Nanicia denied Chaniya's advances) * De'Andre Wright had an unrequited love for Lucifer Altimari. (De'Andre was attracted to Lucifer mainly because he looked extremely feminine. This left De'Andre extremely sexually confused. Neither of them stayed long enough for anything to develop) EWFA Cycle 6 * Leo Friedmann & Erik Makonnen had a misunderstanding of their feelings. (Leo, an out bisexual, met Erik naked inside a tub which is already very sus. Then, Leo took Erik under his wing as protection and as a protegee. When Leo revealed to Erik that his feelings for him were strictly friendly, Erik was shocked to here that Leo had even considered this, confirming a strict brother-like relationship.) Trivia * Every single romantic attraction on EWFA (showmance, relationship or unrequited love) has been interracial. Not a single one has been between two people of the same racial background. ** Eåndølard & Ariela possibly would've broken this trend. * Eåndølard Svergsvenn & Ariela Minervudottir had massive chemistry in Cycle 2, which possibly would've become a showmance, had the two lasted longer. * Leotie & Jee were the first confirmed EWFA relationship/showmance. * More than half of these romantic attractions have been LGBT.